


Truth and Everything in Between

by misura



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a picture of two hot guys kissing," Britt said. "That's all." He wondered if he'd said 'hot' out loud; nobody seemed to be reacting to it, so maybe he hadn't. Or maybe they agreed - Kato was almost as hot as Britt was, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).



> Kato's pov proved a bit too challenging, so have a treat written from Britt's, instead, with imaginary Christmas cookies? (and a picture. although that's also imaginary, so um.)

"It's news, kid," Axford said. "Deal with it."

(Actually, what he said was: "It's news, Britt," with no mention of needing to deal with anything, but Britt knew that was what Axford was thinking. It was a superpower of his, to be able to tell what people were thinking, and if Kato refused to believe in it, then boo-ya to Kato. Britt was a superhero; he was entitled to awesome superpowers.)

"Yeah, but," Britt said, "is it _really_ news?"

"He's got a point," someone said, which was nice and also very astute of them.

"Speculation isn't the same as certainty," someone else said, which was a comment that clearly had nothing whatsoever to do with the topic at hand. "This is _proof_. _Pictures._ Pictures sell."

"It's a picture of two hot guys kissing," Britt said. "That's all." He wondered if he'd said 'hot' out loud; nobody seemed to be reacting to it, so maybe he hadn't. Or maybe they agreed - Kato was almost as hot as Britt was, after all.

"All right, people." Axford rose, prompting a flurry of activity, papers rustling everywhere.

Britt glanced down at The Picture. "So, hey, are you going to - " He really did look hot in it, even with the mask on. Sexy.

"Let's write some headlines," Axford said, and that was that.

 

Some mornings, Britt deeply and sincerely regretted having promised to never ask Kato to make coffee again.

"Ugh."

Some mornings, Britt deeply and sincerely regretted having bothered to get out of bed at all.

'GREEN HORNET ... GAY?' the headline asked, and if that wasn't proof of a severe lack of quality and ambition, Britt didn't know what was. He considered firing the person who'd come up with that question mark there at the end.

"Right back at you," Kato said. He was sipping coffee, which got Britt's hopes up for all of the thirty seconds it took him to make sure there wasn't a drop of coffee left to be found anywhere in the kitchen.

Selfish, that was what it was.

"It's just crazy, isn't it?" Britt poured himself some orange juice. Very healthy stuff, orange juice. Anything that tasted this bad had to be good for you.

Kato stood up and stretched. As if Britt needed the reminder who was the martial artist around here and who was merely the superhero genius with awesome smarts, great looks and a winning personality.

"Yeah. Like you'd ever have the balls to admit you're gay."

"For the record, I'm not gay," Britt said. A bit of impulsive kissing and the occasional shower fantasy didn't make you gay. He and Kato were _shin-do_. Brothers. Partners-in-crime who were secretly partners-in-crime-fighting.

"For the record, you kiss like shit," Kato said.

"It's not me, it's you."

"Dude," Kato said. "It's totally you."

 

So what had happened, more or less, was this:

he'd kicked some ass. Kato had helped. Hugging had ensued.

Nothing anyone should be getting their panties in a twist over, but that was just what everybody seemed to be doing.

"I think it's sweet," Lenore said.

"Um," Britt said, because um? Not really the reaction he'd been looking for.

"You're good together. Best friends."

Some national newspaper had picked up the story and run with it. They made it sound like him and Kato were only gay because they were criminals, or possibly the other way around. It was insulting.

 

"What - " Kato said, which was a perfectly understandable reaction when waking up in the middle of the night to discover someone had snuck into his room.

Britt did worry a bit, though; less than a year ago, he was fairly sure he'd have been pinned to the wall by now (if Kato'd been feeling sadistic and/or in need of a live punching bag) or thrown out (either through the window or through the door). Maybe Kato was going a bit soft on him, losing his edge.

Alternately, he might be dreaming after having been knocked unconscious. (He pinched himself to check. It hurt.)

"It's me," Britt said.

"I know it's you," Kato said, sounding grumpy.

"Oh my God," Britt said. "You knew it was me before I even said anything? Kato, do you know what that means? This is huge!"

"What?"

"You're in love with me!" It was the only explanation that made sense. "Wow. And even though I'm still not gay, I do totally love you, too."

"Whatever," Kato said.

"No, we should do something about this!" Britt said. "You love me! I should have seen it sooner. I mean, hell, you practically threw yourself at me, right?"

"You're a dick," Kato said, which wasn't a denial. "Get out."

 

"So here's the truth, the real truth, and nothing but the truth," Britt said. "The Hornet? Not gay. Britt Reid? Like a Christmas tree, and a great kisser, too."

An enraptured looking audience beamed back at him.

"Are you talking to yourself in the bathroom again?" Kato asked.

"Just reading the comics," Britt said, looking around for a piece of paper - well, a piece of paper that didn't have any words on it already. (Sure, he knew the economy was bad, but surely paper hadn't gotten so expensive you couldn't even find an empty spot larger than a nickel in the Sentinel? That was just ridiculous.)

It was a fine little speech. Short, succinct and to the point.

On second thought, he decided to change 'great' to 'magnificent'.

 

Another day, another newspaper to put out.

"Look, Britt," Axford said, looking extremely dubious.

"It's an exclusive! With the most notorious criminal in all of LA!"

"And this guy just sat down to talk to you."

"Yeah," Britt said. Inasfar as it was possible for someone to sit down and talk to himself, that was pretty much exactly what had happened. (He'd asked Kato to play Britt Reid, intrepid reporter, but Kato'd rudely declined, so.)

Axford sighed. "Britt. We're talking about the guy who destroyed our old offices and then shot you."

"It hurt," Britt said. "A lot." Kato told him he'd been whining like a little girl. Kato hadn't gotten shot.

"Yeah," Axford said. "So, you know, I can see why you might feel you've got an axe to grind with this guy. I understand. I sympathize. But by the end of the day, this is still a newspaper. You feel what I'm getting at here?"

Britt decided to try something unorthodox. "No. I don't." The truth.

"I like this new building," Axford said, which wasn't exactly a subtle change in subject, but Britt figured he could roll with it.

"Thanks," Britt said, because he'd been the one to design and build it. (Well, with some help. He'd been the one making all the decisions, though.)

"I'm not going to run the story, Britt."

 

"Can you believe this guy?" Britt wanted to beat someone up. Preferably not Kato; he'd grown rather attached to that new lamp and some of his new furniture. Plus, Kato always hit back, and then Britt'd be all bruised for the next week or so, which would be no fun at all.

Kato shrugged.

"We should go out tonight, find ourselves some action. Quick, Kato, to the Black Beauty!"

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Crime never sleeps!"

 

"Old ladies aren't what they used to be anymore."

"I told you - "

"You could have helped."

"You could have listened."

"I do love you back, you know," Britt said. "Hornet, Schmornet. I'm me, and me is in love with you."

"Right," Kato said and glanced at his rear view mirror.

"Is she still following us? Damn."

"She's gone. We lost her."

"Good. I mean, _finally_. That was scary."

Kato chuckled. Britt decided to magnanimously refrain from pointing out it was easy to be amused when all you'd done was stay in the car. _He'd_ been the one out there, risking his life.

"So," he said. "Hey. Want to make out?"

"Not while I'm driving."

 

'GREEN HORNEY ... GAY!!!', the headline screamed, and Britt decided that insisting on not one, not two, but three exclamation marks had definitely been the right call to make.

"The typo's intentional, by the way," he told Lenore, who was doing a great job at hiding her disappointment at Britt being off the market.

"Way too much information," she said.


End file.
